Madame Eve's Gift
by Gypsophila30
Summary: Ini seri cerita 1night stand punya Kate Richards.(1Night stand series #87) pokoknya ini seri, BUKAN LANJUTAN THE VIRGIN AND THE PLAYBOY. HUNSOO/SEHUN/KYUNGSOO/GS/OOC.
1. Prolog (05-02 18:53:35)

**_Madame Eve's Gift (1Night stand series #87)_**

*

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

*

 ** _Disclaimer : cerita ini milik Kate Richards. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan (dot) dengan tanda (.)/titik._**

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Malam Natal akhirnya tiba dan staf _Oh Sehun_ telah memangkas pepohonan dan menghiasi lorong untuk Gala. Semua sudah disiapkan dan bahkan _Kyungsoo_ , pilot yang bertanggung jawab mengangkut tamu _Madame's Eve_ ke hotel terpencil di **_Castle Alaska_** , telah menutup sayapnya untuk liburan. Bahkan lebih baik lagi, dia menjadi kencan Sehun malam ini.

Itu karena Kyungsoo kalah taruhan. Tapi Sehun meminta Kyungsoo menjadi teman kencannya karena berharap semangat Natal akan membantunya memenangkan wanita yang dia rindukan dan inginkan sejak pertama kali pesawat mendarat di luar hotelnya. Kalau saja wanita itu tidak menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kapan Sehun akan menyadarinya. Dia bahkan bersedia mengesampingkan pakaian terbangnya yang nyaman untuk mengenakan gaun dan _stiletto_ yang elegan untuk satu malam jika itu akan membuat Sehun sadar bahwa dia seorang wanita dan berharap cukup menarik. Tapi di tahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berani mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa dia tertarik, dan mengapa juga seorang pengusaha hotel yang kaya, tampan, anggota keluarga _Oh_ , akan tertarik dengan wanita yang jarang bersosialisasi lebih dari satu atau dua hari sebelum terbang ke alam liar di pedalaman Alaska. Ini akan akan memakan dosis besar keajaiban _Natal—_ atau mungkin merk _Madame Eve sendiri—_ untuk membuat yang satu itu berhasil!

 **TBC.**

 **A/N :** _Ini seri cerita 1night stand punya **Kate Richards.** Gw ga tau ada berapa seri, gw cuma baca seri asli terjemahan di blog yg gw tulis di atas. Dan 1night stand series nya cuma _**_the Virgin and The Playboy_** _sama **Madame Eve's Gift** aja, yaudah gw remake ke HunSoo dua duanya._

 ** _-MelliFlouse-_**


	2. Bab 1

**_Madame Eve's Gift (1Night stand series #87)_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _Disclaimer : cerita ini milik Kate Richards. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan (dot) dengan tanda (.)/titik._**

 ** _*_**

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

 ** _*_**

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_

Oh Sehun menutup telepon dan tersenyum. "Chanyeol melaporkan bahwa _Madame_ puas dengan kerja kita sepanjang musim liburan ini, Kyungsoo."

"Jadi semua kliennya baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang tertukar atau menuntut agar uangnya dikembalikan?" Tamu favoritnya dan sahabatnya sedang duduk santai di sofa kantornya, sepatu botnya dinaikkan pada meja ruang tamu _—seperti biasa._

Sehun sangat bersyukur kebanyakan pria hanya melihat Kyungsoo dalam kedok kesehariannya sebagai pilot pesawat kecil, jeans longgar dan kemeja flanel, jaket penerbang usang, dan rambut ikal merahnya yang dibentuk menjadi kepangan panjang di sepanjang punggungnya. Meskipun penampilan Kyungsoo sederhana tapi matanya yang _hijau-keemasan,_ dengan pipi bersemu merah muda, mulut bagai kelopak mawar dan semuanya membuat Sehun nyaman.

" _Well_?" Nada tidak sabaran Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Hasilnya? _Oh_ , para pasangan _1Night Stand_. Aku menemukan sedikit kekacauan terjadi dalam satu atau dua kasus, tapi kan kau tahu bagaimana _Eve_ , dia tampaknya sudah mengantisipasi masalahnya dan tahu, entah bagaimana caranya, kalau mereka akan menemukan jalan keluar sendiri."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kilatan nakal menyala di matanya. "Tidak semua pasangan menyadari langsung mereka ditakdirkan bersama. Beberapa penumpang pesawatku minggu ini orang-orangnya tidak masuk akal, _rewel_ , dan nampak _kelelahan—_ tidak nampak seperti orang yang akan memulai petualangan sekali seumur hidupnya!"

"Kyungsoo, tidak semua orang mencari petualangan dalam hidupnya—"

" _Well_ , mereka seharusnya mencari hal itu! Ketika aku berpikir tentang bagaimana mereka mengerang dan menggerutu di dalam pesawat. Rasa ingin tahu mereka tentang kapan mereka sampai ke sini, mengapa perjalanannya sangat berguncang dan mengapa kita tidak memberi _minuman…_ Mereka kan datang ke _Alaska_ untuk Natal, mereka tidak bisa lebih dekat lagi ke Kutub Utara tanpa undangan langsung dari _Santa_ sendiri."

Tentu saja Sehun mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo. Para penumpang yang disebutkan Kyungsoo mungkin tidak mengira tentang lokasinya karena pikirannya tertuju pada _one-night stand (kencan semalam)_ yang akan mereka jalani. Namun Kyungsoo nampaknya tidak pernah tertarik dalam percintaan. Kyungsoo menerbangkan sebagian besar peserta _1Night Stand_ dan juga wisatawan lainnya ke hotel Sehun.

Keromantisan hanyalah bisnis untuk Kyungsoo, wanita yang selalu dia impikan pada malam-malam panjang di Alaska yang dingin. Dia memandangi setiap inchi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini."

"Oh, _jangan menggodaku._ " Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening pada Sehun, membuat pandangan yang memperjelas lesung di pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku terlihat seperti biasanya, meskipun malam ini aku akan menjadi boneka untuk urusanmu yang membuatku terseret kedalamnya. _Kau tahu_ , aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke Gala kalau saja aku tidak kalah dalam taruhan itu."

"Itu salah satu taruhan terbaik yang pernah aku buat." Sehun menyeringai padanya, menikmati bagaimana semburat merah kemarahan muncul di pipinya.

"Aku seharusnya mengetahui lebih jelas sebelum bertaruh dengan _Eve_. Semua yang dipasangkannya berhasil. Belum ada yang memintaku untuk menebangkan mereka pulang!"

"Itu yang kau harapkan." Sehun memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, sesaat _merenung—_ mungkin dia seharusnya meminta bantuan _Eve_. Sehun berpikir bahwa dia akan mundur karena faktanya Kyungsoo melihat Sehun hanya sebagai _teman_. Terselip di antara waktu makan, waktu malam di ruang tamu suite, dan bergulir lagi di pagi hari.

Hanya senyuman singkat Kyungsoo saja yang selama ini pernah dia dapatkan darinya, dan Sehun kesal karena Kyungsoo selalu memeluk Paman Siwon atau Chanyeol jika mereka kebetulan berkunjung. _Kenapa bukan dia yang dipeluknya?_ Dia bertindak seperti aku ini orang tolol! Sehun meringis melihat mentalitasnya. Mungkin yang dirasakannya hanya sekedar _naksir_. Sehun terus merencanakan bagaimana caranya membawa Kyungsoo _ke tempat tidurnya_ juga ke dalam hidupnya _selama… tiga tahun._

"Ini mungkin hanya semangat Natal. Besok mereka akan bangun dan menyadari bahwa mereka masih memiliki masalah yang sama, seperti biasanya."

"Mungkin…" Sehun memutari meja dan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo di sofa, mencoba berani duduk begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo sehingga bahu mereka saling menyentuh, Sehun merasakan sengatan kecil kepuasan pada sentuhan itu.

"Tapi dari apa yang aku dengar, pasangan kencan satu malam _Madame_ memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadikan kencan mereka menjadi permanen. Lihatlah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. _Mereka—_ " Sebuah ketukan di pintu memotongnya. "Ayo masuk."

Sekretarisnya menjulurkan kepalanya masuk "Mr. Oh, ini sudah siang. Saya akan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pesta sekarang. Apakah Anda butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, kupikir kita sudah selesai untuk hari, Luhan. Sampai bertemu malam ini."

Sekretarisnya keluar, sekelebat tato temporer yang mulai pudar nampak di tumitnya yang sedang menyusuri koridor. Dia menggeleng takjub. "Kyungsoo, pesta dansa dimulai pukul sembilan malam. Berapa lama kira-kira waktu yang dibutuhkan seorang perempuan mengenakan gaunnya?"

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Kau benar-benar seorang pria! Dia mungkin ada janji sore ini ke salon. Voucher yang kau bagikan kepada staf di pesta malam sebelumnya mungkin mereka gunakan untuk malam ini. Dan sekretarismu kemungkinan akan menghabiskan bonus _Natal-nya_ untuk membeli gaun."

Sehun menelan ludah. "Semua uang itu untuk satu malam?"

" _Well_ , tentu saja!" kata Kyungsoo dengan manja dan seolah bertoleransi.

"Aku rasa tidak semua wanita berpikir praktis sepertimu." Sehun berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo bangkit di atas kakinya.

"Mari kita pergi makan siang di suite dan mungkin menonton tayangan televisi. Aku tidak ada pekerjaan sore ini, kita dapat kembali sebelum pesta."

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?" desah Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa aku membutuhkan waktu untuk bersiap. Apakah kau yakin aku tak bisa pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini saja?"

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. "Meskipun kau tampak menarik dengan jeans pudar dan kemeja flanel dengan siku usang, aku pikir tidak. Kau tidak terlihat seperti _Mrs. Claus_."

" _Mrs. Claus_? Bahkan meskipun kau pikir dirimu _Santa_ , tapi dengan otot-otot perutmu itu," Kyungsoo menekan perut Sehun dengan jemarinya kemudian menggerutu,

"Kau sepertinya kesulitan untuk yakin pada kenyataan, bahwa aku belum menjadi wanita tua dan gemuk!"

"Kau kencanku."

"Hanya karena aku kalah taruhan."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan kepangan rambutnya tersampir di bahu, bergemerincing. Sebuah lonceng kecil di bagian bawah ikat rambutnya bersinar tertimpa cahaya. Tampaknya Kyungsoo memiliki _semangat_ Natal meskipun sedikit. Sehun menyimpan fakta itu dalam hati siapa tahu dia bisa menggunakan hal itu untuk keuntungannya. Pria itu hanya berharap dia tidak membuat kesalahan dan merusak apa yang sudah mereka mulai.

"Dan aku rasa itu termasuk mengenakan gaun yang aku lihat di dalam lemari."

"Dan sepatunya."

Sehun mundur ke belakang dan memperhatikan saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan, langkahnya yang ringan membuat hati Sehun terasa seperti terbang. Cantik, cerdas, dan terlalu independen bahkan untuk menetap dengan seorang manajer hotel, walaupun ia adalah salah satu _Oh_ yang sangat sukses… sepupu pertama dari _Chanyeol dan Kris_ , dibesarkan di rumah mereka sebagai saudara.

Orangtuanya bersikeras pada Sehun supaya mengenyam pendidikan dan kehidupan di Amerika, kendati mereka sendiri enggan untuk meninggalkan Kuba. Lucunya Sehun malah menghabiskan hidupnya di _Oh resort_ yang paling _utara—_ dan mencintai resort itu di setiap sisinya, sebanyak cintanya pada lingkungan resort yang mempesona seperti yang dirasakan orangtuanya dengan rumah, dan pulau mereka.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak terkesan dengan status atau uang. Kyungsoo memperlakukan Sehun sebagai teman dan dia berusaha keras untuk membuat itu terasa cukup.

"Kau mau pergi atau tidak?"

Suara Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tersadar kembali dan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Sehun beranjak mengikuti Kyungsoo. Tidak ada gunanya berusaha merubah apa yang tak bisa di ubah. Pria itu berjalan di belakang untuk memperhatikan temannya bergerak ke arah elevator, tubuhnya yang ramping dan pinggulnya yang bergoyang membuat pakaiannya terbang dan tampak _seksi_.

 _Apakah sahabat platonis saling membelai rambut satu sama lain? Apakah mereka saling menyentuh punggung dengan lembut untuk menanamkan kecupan di atas kulit selembut satin di bawah telinga sahabat masing-masing?_

Akankah Kyungsoo akan menggerai rambutnya malam ini? Langkah Sehun semakin pelan ketika semakin dekat di belakang Kyungsoo, tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya _menahannya_ agar tidak mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila Sehun memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh wanita itu ke arahnya.

Pintu lift bergeser terbuka dan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk, menahan pintu terbuka dengan salah satu tangan sementara _Sehun—_ dan seorang wanita yang mencolok dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus seperti warga _Inuit_ _lokal_ —melangkah masuk. Sehun menghela napas lega. Jika Sehun hanya berduaan dengan Kyungsoo dalam lift, Sehun mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang _bodoh_ atau melakukan sesuatu yang _lebih buruk_.

Semangat Natal adalah hal yang _berbahaya_ , membuatnya terlalu bertekad untuk menempatkan hatinya di luar sana. Jika saja Kyungsoo menyadari bagaimana perasaan pria itu sebenarnya, seberapa sering dia berpaling sehingga Kyungsoo tidak akan melihat gairahnya tergugah hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, Kyungsoo mungkin akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman lagi untuk tinggal di _suite_ Sehun. Dan, meskipun nampaknya menyedihkan, dia akan mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk bertemu Kyungsoo dengan alasan apa pun.

 **TBC**

.


	3. Bab 2

**_Madame Eve's Gift (1Night stand series #87)_**

*

 ** _HunSoo Version_**

*

 ** _Disclaimer : cerita ini milik Kate Richards. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan (dot) dengan tanda (.)/titik._**

*

 ** _Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH_**

*

 ** _HAPPY READING_**

*

*

*

*

*

_

Kyungsoo menyaksikan angka di atas kepala mereka menyala satu per satu sampai mereka mencapai lantai atas. Sehun berdiri di sampingnya, hanya _se-inchi_ jauhnya, tapi tidak bersentuhan. Seperti biasanya. Pria jangkung yang elegan dengan baju yang dijahit begitu rapi dan terawat sempurna begitu kontras dengan penampilannya sendiri yang berantakan. Kyungsoo mengendus, aroma cologne halus sehun mengingatkannya pada hutan di hari yang bersalju. Kelas sosial Sehun jauh mengalahkannya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengacaukan pakaian Sehun dengan pelukan singkat.

Kyungsoo dapat membayangkan dengan jelas, kemeja rapi Sehun terkena noda oli mesin yang pasti menempel padanya di suatu tempat. Para _Oh_ lainnya, juga elegan, tampak entah bagaimana lebih mudah didekati, meskipun mereka selalu rapi dan berpakaian mahal. Walaupun di antara mereka kurang dalam kontak fisik, _Sehun adalah sahabatnya_. Meskipun puting Kyungsoo mengeras dan dia merasa basah di tempat-tempat _rahasianya_ pada saat mereka duduk di sofa di kamar Sehun saat menonton film horor tengah malam… _Sehun tidak perlu tahu._

Penumpang lift yang bersama mereka keluar di penthouse juga, namun wanita itu belok kiri saat mereka belok kanan menyusuri lorong panjang. "Dia cantik, kan?"

"Hah? Oh, ya, _sangat_."

 _Bagus_ , tentu saja Sehun akan menyukai tipe wanita seperti itu. Sangat jelas dingin tapi pasti sangat cocok untuk menjadi pasangan sesuai dengan keeleganan yang dimiliki Sehun.

"Salah satu klien _Madame_. _Jadi…_ apakah kau menyukai gaun yang aku pilihkan untukmu? Apakah warnanya tidak masalah?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Sangat indah malah, gaun berwarna hijau, dengan bahan mengkilap dengan sinar keemasan ketika dia menampakkannya ke bawah cahaya.

"Aku memberikan ukuran gaun itu dari bajumu yang ada di lemari tamu ke perancang baju, jadi seharusnya ukuran gaun ini pas denganmu."

"Sehun, kau memesan khusus gaun ini untukku?"

Air mata terasa menusuk kelopak matanya.

"Itu pasti merepotkan dan pasti sangat mahal!" Kengerian membayang di mata Kyungsoo.

"Di lemari tamu aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah jeans tua dan kemeja flanel. Apa yang perancang itu pikirkan tentang diriku?"

Sehun menyelipkan kartu kunci melalui slot untuk membuka pintu, dan tertawa.

"Perancang itu tidak berkomentar apa pun. Aku juga menunjukkan fotomu kepadanya karena aku ingin gaun ini cocok dengan warna matamu."

Kyungsoo membuntuti pria itu. Pada bagian depan, paling atas bangunan kamarnya menampilkan sudut miring, langit-langit balok terbuka dan jendela-jendela yang tinggi. Kyungsoo suka meringkuk di kursi busa di samping jendela untuk menunggu matahari musim dingin merayap perlahan, memberikan bayangan panjang di hamparan laut beku.

Beberapa hari terakhir ini di wilayah _Solstice_ , diselimuti kegelapan, tapi Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di sana, dan merasa seolah-olah dia berada di haluan kapal, dalam keheningan yang mendalam di malam yang magis di _Antartika_.

"Kita punya banyak waktu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo terpana mendengar pertanyaan itu, nyaris terkejut dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. _Aku ingin jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu_ _dan memintamu untuk menciumku hingga aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku ingin menghabiskan sore hari ini di kamarmu, di tempat tidur besarmu di mana aku selalu khawatir dirimu mungkin menghabiskan malam yang dingin dengan wanita lain, karena aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengetahui apakah kau tertarik apabila wanita yang meringkuk di bawah selimutmu itu adalah diriku._

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya perlu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap, aku mungkin akan mandi di salah satu kolam berendammu yang besar itu."

 _Mau bergabung?_ Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau lelah?" Kepedulian mengisi wajah Sehun yang tampan, matanya gelap seperti langit di luar.

"Mungkin kau harusnya tidur siang. Kita akan berpesta hingga larut malam."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Mandi akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

Selalu begitu perhatian, penuh pengertian kepada _dirinya—_ bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo tentang dirinya? Atau mungkin Sehun tidak mau mengakuinya karena Sehun tidak pernah tertarik padanya.

Kyungsoo menyelinap ke kamar mandi dan mengisi bak mandi, menjatuhkan pakaiannya ke lantai dan melangkah masuk ke dalam air yang perlahan naik di atas bahunya dan Kyungsoo mendesah, menikmati panas merembes ke dalam otot dan tulang. Dalam cuaca dingin berkepanjangan, dia menghargai kehangatan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya?" Dia berjuang untuk duduk tegak. "Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah kau masih berpakaian? Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu sebelum kau mandi."

"Tunggu." Kyungsoo menarik tirai, kain panjang sekitar sebagian dari bak mandi.

"Masuklah." Hadiah apa yang sepertinya begitu penting sehingga tidak bisa menunggu sampai mandinya selesai?

Setelah beberapa saat tangan muncul sekitar tirai. "Lihat ini."

Sehun membuka kepalan tangannya dan menjatuhkan bola ke dalam air. Bola itu mulai mendesis, memancarkan warna di atas permukaan air, hijau dan biru dan merah, dan aroma _evergreen_ dan jeruk naik di udara beruap. _Apakah itu bintang kecil?_

" _Wah indah sekali_! Kau harus melihatnya." Tanpa berpikir, Kyungsoo membuka tirai untuk memperlihatkan bola sabun tadi, tapi Kyungsoo melihat tatapan tertegun Sehun.

" _Oops. Maaf._ "

Sementara warna berpendar di permukaan air, Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, dengan matanya yang penuh minat.

"Ini bom mandi."

"Apa?" Bibir Kyungsoo merekah. Sehun belum pernah melihat siapa pun seindah ini.

"Apanya yang apa?" Otak Sehun menolak untuk mengembalikan nalarnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang _bom_?"

Kyungsoo duduk dengan kaki diluruskan dengan indahnya, lengkungan payudaranya beristirahat di permukaan air. Sehun terkejut karna Kyungsoo tidak menutupi payudaranya, atau memintanya untuk keluar meninggalkannya. Lidah Kyungsoo dijentikkan keluar untuk membasahi bibirnya dan uap air membuat basah rambut Kyungsoo.

"Hun?" Ereksi Sehun menegang, menekan bagian depan celananya.

Wajah pria itu merona, panas naik ke wajahnya saat dia menyadari kalau dia tertegun menatap tubuh bagian atas sahabatnya. Cahaya warna-warni dari bola itu terpapar ke pinggang Kyungsoo sehingga, menyamarkan apa yang ada di bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya keluar." Sehun berbalik, siap melangkah pegi sebelum Kyungsoo memanggilnya. _Oh Tuhan_ , apa yang dia pikirkan ketika masuk kamar mandi dengan alasan untuk memberikan sesuatu yang dia belikan.

"Sebuah bom?"

Sehun membeku. Kyungsoo bertindak seolah-olah pria itu sedang bergaul dan mengobrol dengannya sementara dia mandi seperti biasanya. _Bagaimana seharusnya Sehun bereaksi?_ Sehun berputar kembali menatap wajahnya,

"Ya, _aku—_ " dan kaki Sehun tersangkut di tumpukan pakaian di lantai. Lengan melambai berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan, Sehun jatuh ke bak mandi, mendarat dengan suara beturan dan jeritan.

 _Sehun menjerit…_ jeritan seperti halnya perempuan. Dan suara percikan yang membuat Kyungsoo melompat berdiri dan mendarat di sisi Sehun.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Sehun memejamkan mata, _benar-benar dipermalukan_. Bisakah dia menghilang masuk ke dalam lantai apabila dia berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh? Tangan lembut menepuk lengan dan kakinya, memeriksa Sehun apakah ada yang cedera, _memeriksa Sehun untuk…_

" _Kyung…_ "

"Hun." Mengintip melalui bulu mata, Sehun mengamati bawah tubuhnya ke tempat tangan awam Kyungsoo berada di atas resliting celananya. Rasa malu menghilang, digantikan oleh gairah menderu yang mengirim semua akal sehatnya terbang dari pikirannya, ketika darah mengalir ke ereksinya yang sekeras batu dan menuntut pelampiasan.

"Hun, apakah ini untukku?"

 _Untuk Kyungsoo?_ Sehun menelan air liurnya melewati tenggorokannya yang bengkak oleh _emosi dan nafsu._ Sehun meraih, menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo yang indah. "Kita sendirian di sini… untuk siapa lagi?"

Kyungsoo _menampar_ lembut di celananya dan Sehun mengerang. " _Sialan_ , jadi jika orang lain di sini, ereksi ini akan untuk wanita lain? Atau untuk pria lain?"

Sehun melepaskan tangan dari wajah Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyungsoo, menarik gadis itu lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?" Menahan tubuh gadis itu, sambil mengawasi dengan seksama untuk setiap tanda-tanda keberatan sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terasa seperti permen peppermint yang selalu dia bawa di dalam sakunya untuk berbagi dengan penumpang agar gangguan telinga akibat tekanan udara mereka tidak akan muncul. _Manis dan sejuk._ Sehun memindah jarinya ke rambut Kyungsoo, di bawah kepangannya, dan memiringkan kepala untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik ke mulutnya.

Ketika bibirnya terbuka, dia mengambil keuntungan untuk menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam, menyentuh lidah Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya untuk berpartisipasi. Kyungsoo mendesah dan merespon dan untuk beberapa saat Sehun hanya merasakan panasnya mulut Kyungsoo dan rambutnya yang halus yang terjalin di jemarinya.

Kemudian gadis itu menekan telapak tangan di bahu Sehun dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. "Sehun, hentikan."

Sehun berusaha duduk, tiba-tiba menyadari ubin dingin di bawah punggungnya. _Apa yang telah dia lakukan?_ Dia menarik tangannya kembali dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh basah dan telanjang Kyungsoo, yang terbaring di sampingnya, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo mengangkat ke lututnya dan meletakkan tangannya di paha.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dan tampak mempertimbangkan kata-katanya. "Apakah kau ingin atau tidak menginginkan aku?"

"Aku rasa apa yang aku inginkan sudah jelas." Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo untuk dia katakan. Dia menarik napas dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Tapi aku perlu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo menggigil. "Aku merasa kedinginan. Aku akan kembali ke dalam air hangat, air yang menenangkan, terima kasih juga untuk benda _tadi—bom_? _—yang_ kau masukkan ke dalam air. Jika kau ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini, aku sarankan kau melepas bajumu dan bergabung denganku."

Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke dalam bak mandi, memberi pria itu pandangan menyeluruh dari vaginanya yang bengkak, dengan bibir merah muda. Bersih karena di _wax—_ suatu kejutan baginya.

"Mau bergabung?"

Sehun buru-buru berdiri dan melucuti pakaiannya secepat mungkin. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya _mengapa…_ dia harus mendapatkannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mencelupkan jari kaki ke dalam air dan menariknya kembali. "Panas!"

" _Mmmm_ , ya airnya panas dan begitu juga dengan dirimu." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sehun dan meluncur masuk ke dalam bak mandi sehingga hanya tinggal kepalanya yang terlihat di atas permukaan air.

"Ini benar-benar sangat nyaman, sangat menyenangkan. Ayo masuk, airnya menyegarkan." Suara tawa Kyungsoo meledak bagaikan musik di telinga Sehun dan ereksi Sehun berdenyut-denyut, terayun-ayun membentur lembut perutnya.

Mengatupkan giginya, pria itu melangkah masuk dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo, Sehun mendesis ketika _air_ mencapai kemaluannya.

"Bagaiman kau bisa menghadapi hal ini, _perempuan_?"

"Oh, kau akan terbiasa untuk itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jadi… apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Berhenti bicara."

Sehun adalah seorang pria sejati, yang telah menahan diri selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekali ini Kyungsoo menurunkan pertahanan dirinya dan jika yang diinginkan Kyungsoo hanyalah untuk bersenang-senang karena liburan, maka Sehun nanti akan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa inilah yang Sehun inginkan.

"Kemarilah."

Kyungsoo melengkung alis. " _Maaf_?"

"Sekarang aku sepenuhnya milikmu seperti yang kau _inginkan…_ sekarang kemarilah dan _pergunakanlah_ aku. Aku benar-benar bergantung pada belas kasihanmu."

Sehun mencoba untuk tetap santai, takut apabila Kyungsoo tahu betapa berartinya Kyungsoo baginya, Kyungsoo akan kabur dari bak mandi dan meluncur ke bawah landasan dalam lima menit. _Lakukan saja!_

" _Well_ , entahlah." Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di dalam air, menangkap bintang perak kecil di telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak biasa duduk di pangkuan pria dalam bathtub _—telanjang_."

"Bagaimana biasanya ketika kau duduk di pangkuan pria dalam bak mandi?"

Sehun meraih dan menangkap pergelangan ramping yang menarik itu, dan Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun untuk menarik tubuhnya ke pelukannya.

"Aku… _well_ , aku tidak biasa…" Kyungsoo kehilangan percaya diri terpesona pada pada Sehun.

Nona Pilot _yang-selalu-memegang-kendali_ gemetar di bawah sentuhannya dan itu membuat mulut Sehun terasa kering. Sehun sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk mendapatkan sinyal seperti ini, adanya indikasi bahwa Kyungsoo melihat dirinya lebih dari sekedar teman baik.

 _Kenapa sekarang?_ Sehun ingat kata-kata Kyungsoo sebelumnya tentang penumpang yang dia bawa di pesawatnya. Ini mungkin letupan semangat Natal. Besok mereka akan bangun dan menyadari bahwa mereka masih memiliki semua masalah yang sama seperti sebelumnya. _Apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menginginkannya?_

Sehun hampir berhasil meyakinkan dirinya untuk membatalkannya sebelum terlambat, tapi ketika merasakan tubuh telanjang yang licin tiba di sisi bak mandinya. Hal itu sudah jauh terlambat.

" _Cium aku, Kyungsoo_."

 _Kyungsoo menurutinya._

Bahkan jika itu hanya untuk satu sore yang ajaib ini, Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan penuh. Lebih menakutkan dari apa yang gadis itu kira, tertangkap dalam tatapan mata gelapnya. Ketika dia melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, Kyungsoo memeluk lehernya dan bertahan.

Kyungsoo mengangkangi pangkuannya, ereksi Sehun mendorong terhadap lipatan vaginanya. Bibir Sehun melahapnya, lidahnya menjarah mulutnya sampai gadis itu harus melepaskan diri untuk bernapas.

"Aku ingin kau berada di dalam _diriku_."

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak memakai _pelindung_. Kita tidak bisa…"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah mengabaikan dan menghindari perasaannya begitu lama, dia tidak menghiraukan peringatan Sehun, menganggapnya seperti angin lalu. Kyungsoo mengguncang pinggulnya ke atas batang baja sutra sampai Sehun mengangkatnya sedikit.

"Tapi aku peduli."

Kyungsoo meluncur ke bawah sampai ujung ereksi Sehun yang sangat besar _menyodok_ antara kedua kakinya dan dia menjatuhkan tangan untuk menggosok di sekitar kepala ereksinya, _menikmati erangan pria itu._

"Mari kita lanjutkan!"

Semangat seperti dia belum pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang. _Kumohon_." Sehun menahannya dengan ke dua tangan di pinggul Kyungsoo.

"Aku menginginkanmu juga, tapi saat ini. Aku belum selesai dengan bagian ciuman."

Dengan tidak sabar Kyungsoo menggeliat, tapi Sehun memegangnya erat. "Kita sudah berciuman. Kita bisa berciuman lebih banyak nanti di tempat tidur."

Sehun memindahkan tangannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo, meremas pinggang sebelum menangkup payudaranya.

"Tidak, kita baru saja mulai." Sehun menurunkan kepalanya, dan dia menarik salah satu dari puting Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya dan gadis itu tersentak.

Dengan lidahnya mendesak masuk dan sedikit gigitan tajam Sehun mulai menunjukkan padanya apa yang dimaksud dengan berciuman. Dan ketika berada di puncak yang penuh sensasi, pria itu pindah ke sisi lainnya, mengisap dengan keras dan mengakhirinya dengan gigitan tajam yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan letupan rasa sedikit sakit dan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Masih meletakkan telapak tangannya di kejantanan Sehun, Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya untuk meremasnya perlahan dan memijatnya keras.

" _Mmm, Hun_. Apa kau selalu _sebesar_ ini?" Panas membanjiri pipinya. _Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi seperti ini!_

Sehun melepas putingnya dengan suara _plop_ , dan menatapnya sebelum tertawa keras yang membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak di pangkuannya. " _Well_ , selama aku hidup, ya. Apa kau selalu _selezat_ ini?"

Dorongan gelembung tawa menggelegak naik dari dada dan meledak bibir Kyungsoo. Dia jatuh di dada Sehun dengan tawa tak berdaya, dan tawa Sehun mengguncang tubuhnya. Benar-benar keluar dari dalam hatinyanya, dia menikmatinya. Mereka selalu tahu bagaimana membuat hal gila satu sama _lain…_ tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan itu akan terjadi pada saat mereka telanjang.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu mereka terdiam, saling bercumbu dan berpelukan satu sama lain. Meskipun gairah yang mengambil alih sangat besar tapi rasa nyaman dapat Kyungsoo rasakan, seakan tidak ada hal lain yang dapat menggantikan, kemandirian Kyungsoo yang sangat besar dan kebutuhan untuk membuktikan diri di antara teman-temannya yang sebagian besar laki-laki menghilang untuk sesaat.

Apakah mungkin untuknya merasa begitu kecil dan lembut dan juga merasa tidak takut pada segalanya pada waktu yang sama?

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan memperhatikannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Kau sangat cantik. Aku pernah membayangkannya, _tapi…_ bahkan bayanganku tak mirip dengan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau membayangkan ini sebelumnya?"

"Sekali atau dua kali." Sehun mengerling padanya dan Kyungsoo menampar dadanya.

"Seriuslah. Aku perlu tahu."

Sehun membelai rambutnya yang terurai dan menempel di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum pernah lebih serius daripada saat ini dalam hidupku. Aku memikirkanmu setiap hari. Aku merindukanmu ketika aku tidak melihatmu dan ketika kita duduk di sofa yang sama, terasa bagai lautan terpisah, aku mencoba untuk puas hanya dengan bersamamu di dalam satu ruangan yang sama."

" _Kau mencoba…_?"

"Tapi itu tidak cukup, Kyungsoo." kata Sehun sembari mendorong gadis itu dari pangkuannya. Melangkah keluar dari bak mandi, dia mengambil selembar handuk dari rak pemanas.

"Ayolah, aku menginginkanmu di tempat tidurku."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan memaksakan kakinya di bawah tubuhnya agar mau diluruskan, Kyungsoo merasakan kakinya lumer seperti _Jell-o_. Sehun merengkuhnya di handuk yang hangat dan mengangkatnya dari air.

" _Hun_ , apa ini nyata?"

" _Oh Tuhan_ , aku harap bagitu. Karena jika aku bangun dan menemukan itu hanyalah mimpi lagi, maka itu akan menghancurkanku." Sehun melangkah ke kamar tidur sementara Kyungsoo menggantung ke lehernya, menyembunyikan air matanya dadanya.

Pria itu membaringkannya di tempat tidur seolah-olah dia terbuat dari kaca dan menggunakan handuk besar untuk mengeringkan tubuh Kyungsoo, kemudian menarik pelapis tempat tidur dan selimut yang terlipat di kaki tempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Sehun menggosok tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk menyingkirkan setiap tetesan air terakhir dari tubuhnya, dia bergabung dengan Kyungsoo, menyalakan lampu sisinya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukkannya.

Ketika dia mencium Kyungsoo, dengan lembut pada awalnya, sentuhan lembut di dahi dan pipinya, ujung hidungnya. Akhirnya di bibirnya, dan dia melumatnya dengan lambat, meskipun itu melawan keinginan hatinya. Lebur dalam sensasi, panas di perutnya perlahan-lahan semakin membakar tempat feminin di antara ke dua kakinya, merembes kelembaban.

"Hun, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku _membutuhkanmu_ dalam diriku."

" _Belum_ , sayang. Aku ingin kita tidak terburu-buru. Kita memiliki waktu berjam-jam untuk diri kita sendiri. Jangan terburu-buru." Dia menarik kepangnya. "Bisakah kau membuka ini?"

"Ya, tapi aku harus duduk." Kyungsoo mendorong dirinya ke bantal dan menarik karet kecil dengan bunyi loncengnya dari bawah, mulai melepaskan kepangannya tersebut, menguraikan lima jalinan ketatnya, tapi Kyungsoo menutupi dengan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja."

"Okay."

Sehun mulai dengan bagian bawah, di mana jalinan itu sangat ketat, dan bergerak ke atas, dan merapikan gelombang rambutnya.

"Memiliki rambut panjang memang merepotkan, aku harus tetap seperti ini atau rambutku akan tersangkut dalam _rotor_ atau sesuatu. Aku seharusnya memotongnya pendek dan tidak akan repot lagi."

Sebuah tatapan tajam memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memandang Sehun. Dia membungkus rambut Kyungsoo di sekitar tangannya.

"Jangan berani-berani kau memotongnya." Nada sengit Sehun mengejutkannya.

"Aku selalu ingin tanganku membelai rambutmu yang indah selama bertahun-tahun. Jika kau memotongnya, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah berbicara denganmu lagi." Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya terus mengurai dengan konsentrasi yang mendalam. Ketika rambutnya terurai, dia menepuk-nepuk itu sekitar bahunya.

"Rambutmu sampai ke pinggang. Apakah kau tak pernah memotongnya?"

Kyungsoo terkikik. "Tentu saja aku pernah memotongnya. Semasa aku kecil aku pernah memotong pendek rambutku. Tapi semakin besar aku hanya memangkas ujungnya untuk menjaganya tetap rapi. Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Sehun menyentuh rambut panjangnya yang selembut satin bergelombang, cahaya keemasan menyorot ke dalam rambutnya yang bewarna merah. Benar-benar menghipnotis, merasakan rambut Kyungsoo di bawah telapak tangannya. Dan Kyungsoo melengkung menginginkan _sentuhannya_ , _gemetar lagi._

"Apa kau tidak mempercayainya?" Sehun menyibakkan rambut Kyungsoo menjadi dua bagian dan fokus pada kulit punggungnya yang putih, _seperti mutiara._

Dia ingin mulutnya menciumi setiap bagian tubuh Kyungsoo dan mulai dari mencium bahunya kemudian bergerak ke tulang punggungnya. Begitu ramping, pinggang kecil, dengan pinggul penuh. Dia menangkup pantatnya, meremas, dan Kyungsoo mengerang. Sehun menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke dalam vagina Kyungsoo, kelembabannya menyelimuti jari-jarinya. Ereksinya mengejang, begitu keras dan hampir menyakitkan.

"Aku akan mencari kondom."

"Ini hanya soal waktu."

Nada suara Kyungsoo yang tercekik membuat Sehun tersenyum. Sehun berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan ereksinya yang terayun-ayun nampak seperti bintang porno. Dia membeli sekotak kondom beberapa bulan sebelumnya berharap mendapatkan kesempatan seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dia tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan _terjadi—_ dan dia tidak ingin siapa pun kecuali _Kyungsoo_ —jadi dia akan menyimpan kondom itu di suatu tempat.

 _Di mana?_ Sehun mulai merasa panik. _Di mana kondom sialan itu?_ Dia mulai menelusuri kembali langkah-langkahnya ke belakang dan teringat telah membeli kondom itu ketika kembali dari _Anchorage_ di pesawat perusahaan setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan yang panjang. Dia ingat saat dia merasa bersalah ketika Kyungsoo menerbangkan pesawat untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan mambawa barang bawaan terlarang dan membayangkan gadis itu di pikirannya.

Sehun juga membawa beberapa _sex toys…_ tetapi benda itu bisa menunggu lain waktu, dan dia harus yakin bahwa akan ada waktu lainnya untuk hal itu. Jika dia tidak menemukan kotak kondom itu dalam dua menit, dia akan meledak di tempat di mana dia berdiri. _Karena mengetahui Kyungsoo berbaring telanjang di tempat tidurnya, basah dan menunggunya…_

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya terkejut dan marah. _Tidak sekarang!_ Mungkin asistennya menginginkan persetujuan akhir untuk persiapan gala. Dia membuka pintu dan menggeram.

"Apa?"

" _Uh_ ," pelayan berseragam langsung membuang muka ke samping, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan hadiah Natal yang dibungkus dengan indah.

"Karyawan mengirimkan hal ini, _Sir_. Ini tertinggal di pesawat Anda sebelumnya dan saya diinstruksikan untuk memberikan langsung ke suite anda. Rupanya tidak ada yang menyadari paket ini dengan segera karena semua sibuk mengurus pesta, jadi kami baru melihatnya sekarang dan membawa itu segera."

Pria itu mengoceh. Sehun meraih kotaknya. "Terima kasih." Dia menendang pintu sampai tertutup dan membawa hadiah itu ke bawah. _Di mana benda sialan—_

"Siapa tadi?" _Dewi telanjangnya_ berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, mata melebar. Dia memperhatikan ke atas dan ke bawah lalu mengerang.

"Itu dari pelayan dengan mengantarkan paket. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur. Aku akan ke sana segera setelah aku menemukan kondomnya."

Mata Sehun melahapnya. Jika Kyungsoo tidak pergi, dia akan menjatuhkan gadis itu dan mengubur dirinya di dalam panas tubuhnya tepat di sana di atas lantai dengan kondom atau tanpa kondom. Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata.

"Dan apakah kau menjawab pintu… _seperti itu_?"

"Seperti apa?" Sehun mengikuti tatapannya. " _Oh Tuhan_."

Kyungsoo terbahak, tersandung ke sofa, dan jatuh ke bantalan sofa. " _Well_ , berita ini akan menyebar di sekitar staf kurang dari lima menit. Kecuali petugas tadi terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara."

"Apa yang tadi kupikirkan?"

"Kau tak memikirkannya." Kyungsoo memegang sisi sofa dan terbahak hingga air mata bergulir di wajahnya. Dia menunjuk ereksi Sehun yang _bombastis_ , mengurangi sedikit rasa malunya.

"Pria itu yang memikirkannya."

"Bagus sekali."

Jika berita ini keluar, dan dia harus menjelaskan kepada pamannya dan Chanyeol mengapa semua orang yang bekerja untuknya tertawa ketika dia memasuki ruangan. Mungkin dia harus minta dipindahkan ke Chili. Itu harus cukup jauh… _tidak_ , cerita ini pasti akan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru perusahaan. Dia menghirup dan mengembuskan napas.

"Aku benar-benar _apes_."

" _Aww_ , mari kita lihat apa yang dia bawa. Semoga sepadan dengan rasa malumu."

Kyungsoo bersandar bagian belakang sofa, begitu nyaman dalam keadaan telanjang, _sangat indah._

"Bukan main." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan membuka ikatan pitanya, membuka pembungkusnya. Kotak polos itu tidak memberikan petunjuk tentang isinya sehingga dia membuka bagian atas kotaknya. Di dalamnya ada amplop dan dua yang paket lebih kecil yang terbungkus dengan indah.

"Sebuah teka-teki." Dia mengangkat amplopnya dan membukanya. Catatan di dalamnya berbunyi:

 _Anda mendapat kesempatan. Ambil saja_. Selembar kertas terjatuh dan dia membaca pesannya yang singkat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Bagaimana bisa…?_ Dalam rasa terkejut dan kegembiraan yang membara, dia menaruh kedua kertas itu dan mengambil hadiahnya. Dia khawatir tentang bagaimana nantinya dan berharap _Madame Eve_ benar.

"Ayo, kita akan buka ini di tempat tidur." Dia melangkah kembali di kamar tidur dan mengangkat selimut. Ketika Kyungsoo menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut, Sehun mengikutinya.

"Ini, kau buka yang satu ini."

Kyungsoo mengambil kotak dan membukanya. "Kondom. Persis seperti apa yang aku inginkan! _Tapi bagaimana…_ "

"Keajaiban Natal." Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya dan menciumnya berulang kali, mendekap tubuh manisnya, senang dan gugup. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo mendorong dia kembali.

"Ayo pakailah satu, Hun." Dia menarik paket foil keluar dari kotak dan menyerahkannya kepadanya.

"Kumohon, aku butuh kau dalam _diriku_."

"Belum."

"Apa?" Kedua kalinya dia mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo seperti seorang gadis.

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku belum membuka hadiahku."

Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Sekarang? Tidak bisakah hadiahmu menunggu?"

"Aku rasa tidak." Sehun menikmati kemarahan gadis itu saat dia menikmati waktunya saat mengeluarkan kertas untuk membuka kotak beludru hitam.

"Aku harus bertanya sesuatu dulu padamu."

Fokus Kyungsoo telah bergeser ke kotak kecil di tangan Sehun. Sehun pikir Kyungsoo menahan napasnya. Begitu juga Sehun.

Seorang pria gila, telanjang bertumpu pada satu dengkulnya di samping tempat tidur. "Kyungsoo, aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kau mendaratkan pesawat itu di sini. Selama tiga tahun, aku sudah menunggu kesempatanku untuk memberitahumu."

Kyungsoo mencengkeram selimut di dadanya. Udara terasa berat entah mengapa. Benar-benar sulit untuk menghirupnya. _Apakah Oh Sehun benar-benar akan…_

"Menikahlah denganku." Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. Pria itu melamarnya. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. _Cinta tak berbalas dan gairah Kyungsoo… berbalas?_ Apakah itu benar-benar kata-katanya? Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Gelombang sukacita menghempaskannya tinggi-tinggi, dunia berenang dalam visi, dan suaranya terdengar jauh.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mencoba menghapuskan rasa pusing. Mungkin ini keajaiban Natal, atau delusi liburan, tapi tak melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Hun, aku bukan tipe istri _konvensional_. Bahkan jika aku membuat dasar istana rumahku, aku akan banyak bepergian. Dan aku tidak bisa _memasak—_ dan aku jorok. Aku hampir saja membunuhmu dengan tumpukan pakaian yang akan membuatmu tersandung."

Sehun bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur.

"Tidak masalah jika kau berada di _Juneau_ pada hari Senin atau _Anchorage_ di hari Kamis, kau berada di dalam hatiku di mana pun kau berada. Aku ingin menikahimu karena aku ingin meneriakkan cintaku untukmu kepada seluruh dunia. Aku ingin semua orang tahu betapa beruntungnya kita dan aku ingin _—sebenarnya_ , bila kau _siap_ —memiliki seorang atau dua orang bayi."

Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Sehun dan berpaling. Suaranya rendah, gemetar.

"Aku mungkin akan menjadi ibu yang _mengerikan_ , Hun. Aku tidak mau berhenti terbang! Kau seharusnya bertanya kepada _Eve_ untuk menjodohkanmu dengan wanita lain yang baik. Mungkin seseorang dengan gelar perhotelan yang akan dapat membantu dalam bisnismu? Bukan seseorang yang pakaian yang penuh minyak."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti mengibaskan sayapmu. Jika kita memiliki seorang _bayi—atau dua—_ "

Sehun tertawa ketika Kyungsoo berputar untuk menghadapinya, kengerian di matanya, "Aku di sini sepanjang waktu, ayah sempurna yang tinggal di rumah. Dan tidak ada yang lebih disukai stafku daripada Kyungsoo kecil yang merepotkan."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, kemudian melemas. "Atau Sehun kecil. _Oke, sayang_. Aku sudah berusaha menyakinkanmu. Jika kau dapat menerima istri bebas yang hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah, yang tidak bisa memasak, tidak bersih-bersih dan benar-benar hanya bagus di kamar tidur… aku mencintaimu terlalu banyak untuk berdebat lagi. Jika kau tahu apa yang baik bagimu, siapa aku hingga dapat menghentikanmu?" Pandangannya buram dan air mata tumpah ke pipinya.

"Oh Sehun, aku jatuh cinta padamu pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku akan bangga dan merasa terhormat untuk menjadi istrimu."

"Ulurkan tanganmu." Ketika Kyungsoo melakukanya, Sehun mendorong cincin emas dihiasi dengan zamrud, besar, hijau tua di jarinya yang gemetar dan menciumnya. Dia melihat dari cincin ke wajahnya, _tertegun_.

"Kapan kau membeli ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Lebih dari setahun yang lalu, tapi seseorang ternyata mengambilnya dari safety deposit box di _Anchorage_ dan mengirimkannya hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengusap batu itu lantas tersenyum. "Ini benar-benar indah, jauh lebih indah dari berlian yang biasa dan dingin."

"Ini persis warna matamu, dan karena kau tidak akan memakainya ketika kau terbang, mengapa tidak memilih batu besar yang cantik untuk dipakai ketika kau berada di rumah?" Sehun menariknya mendekat dan membungkusnya dalam pelukan.

"Kau membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia ini, kau tahu."

"Aku harap begitu, karena aku mendapat bagian terbaik dari kesepakatan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Hun." Air mata mengalir di kedua belah di pipinya.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberitahumu seberapa besar cintaku." Kyungsoo terisak dan seh tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Akulah pemenang besar di sini." Sehun membungkuk untuk menciumnya. "Sekarang sudah resmi."

"Kita bisa menikah di musim panas, atau mungkin musim gugur mendatang… atau setahun dari sekarang." Kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya dan tidak ingin menatap mata pria itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru."

"Hmmm." Sehun mendorong gadis itu kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku pikir kita harus mulai berlatih untuk bulan madu." Nafsu Kyungsoo yang sesaat turun oleh kelebihan emosi, meraung kembali dan dia membungkus kakinya di sekeliling Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan kondom?"

"Oh, benar." Dia biarkan Sehun terbebas sesaat untuk memasang selubung diereksinya sebelum Sehun mendesakkan kakinya agar terpisah lagi dan dia bergerak di antaranya. Kyungsoo menunggu seumur hidupnya untuk saat ini dan ketika Sehun mendesak ke dalam, Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun terengah, mendorong lebih dalam. "Aku mencintaimu juga. Aku tidak yakin apa yang terasa lebih menakjubkan, kau terasa sangat ketat dan panas."

Kyungsoo mengguncang pinggulnya dan Sehun mendorong ereksinya semakin dalam. Mendorong lagi dan lagi, Sehun membawanya Kyungsoo lebih tinggi, akhirnya menggosokkan satu jarinya di klitoris Kyungsoo dan mengirim gadis itu ke tepian klimaks.

Ketika Kyungsoo meneriakan namanya, dia mempercepatnya, meneriakkan nama gadis itu saat memenuhi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan spermanya. Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, puas dan bahagia, hanyut ke dalam lelap dibungkus dalam pelukan sahabatnya, kekasihnya… _calon suaminya._

 **-o0o-**

"Cepatlah, Kyungsoo. Kita akan terlambat dan aku harus membuka pestanya."

Suara tawa terdengar dari ruang tamu di mana Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk bersiap-siap sendirian. Sejak mereka telah tiga kali mencoba meninggalkan tempat tidur bersama-sama setelah bercinta, mungkin Kyungsoo benar, _dia harus bersiap-siap sendiri._

"Siap?"

"Tentu saja." Aku terdengar seperti seorang suami. Sehun mengambil amplop dari kotak dan menyelipkannya di dalam sakunya. Kyungsoo muncul, rambutnya berupa gelombang panjang sampai ke pinggang, seperti yang Sehun minta. Gaun tanpa talinya berkilauan hijau memperlihatkan bahu putihnya dan kurva di atas payudaranya, pinggang mungilnya, dan panjang gaunnya menyapu ke lantai.

"Lihatlah sepatuku." Kyungsoo menyibakkan gaun pestanya, dan Sehun memandang kaki melengkung ramping di dalam sandal bertumit dan bertali dan dia menjadi keras lagi. _Lucu_ , dia bukanlah seorang pria yang tertarik pada kaki sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian, segala sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo punya pengaruh pada dirinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan mengambil lengannya. Semangat musim ini memenuhinya, surat nikah terselip di saku menjadi kejutan akhir untuk calon istrinya. Bagaimana _Eve_ berhasil dengan yang satu ini, dia tidak tahu. Tapi hari ini akan menjadi hari libur yang tidak akan dia pernah lupakan, tidak juga Kyungsoo. Keajaiban Natal _Madame Evangeline_ adalah kekuatan yang tidak dapat dilawan, bahkan jika dia ingin mencoba melawannya.

 **TBC**.


	4. Bab 3

_**Madame Eve's Gift (1Night stand series #87)**_

 _ **HunSoo Version**_

 _ **Disclaimer : cerita ini milik Kate Richards. Gw nulis ulang/remake dari blog READNOVELSBLOG dot WordPress dot COM. Semua karakter yang ada di FF ini semua milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, agensi, fans dll. Gw hanya pinjem nama mereka. Kalo pengen baca versi asli yang sudah di translate bisa baca di blog yang udah gw tulis sebelumnya. Ganti tulisan (dot) dengan tanda (.)/titik.**_

 _ **Warn!OOC, GENDERSWITCH**_

 _ **HAPPY READING**_

" _Well_ , akhirnya selesai, Chanyeol." Suara _Eve_ membawa kebahagiaan dan kesedihan padanya secara bersamaan. "Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Baekhyun akan sangat senang. Sehun adalah sepupu favorit kami. Dia akan sangat kesal karena tidak menghadiri pernikahan Sehun."

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu, karena Kyungsoo adalah seorang penakut. Begitu dia bilang ya pada Sehun, maka Sehun langsung menyeretnya menuju altar. Dan ketika mereka berciuman, yang dapat aku lakukan adalah menahan diri sendiri agar tidak menangis. Aku berharap kau bisa berada di sini."

" _Well_ , terima kasih sudah memberitahu kami. Kami akan mengirimi mereka ucapan selama di pagi hari."

"Benar sekali, ada perbedaan waktu. Kuharap kau tidak sedang tidur."

Tawa itu menghangatkan hatinya. "Tidak, hanya sedang mengambil sebotol anggur, kami akan merayakan liburan dengan cara kami."

"Chanyeol, kau memang nakal. _Well_ , bergegaslah kembali ke istrimu yang cantik dan berikan yang terbaik padanya. Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang _godmother (ibu baptis)_."

"Kaulah _fairy godmother (ibu peri)_ dari setengah populasi yang ada, aku rasa hal itu cukup untuk saat ini! Jangan memaksa kami terburu-buru."

"Baekhyun akan menjadi ibu yang luar biasa."

"Suatu hari nanti… bagaimana pestanya berlangsung?"

"Mengubah topik, tapi kupikir itu yang terbaik yang pernah aku hadiri. Musik, dekorasinya… pasangan berbahagia."

"Mungkin tahun depan kami akan bergabung dengan kalian. Nikmati pestanya."

" _Joyeux noël_ (selamat natal), Chanyeol."

"Selamat juga untukmu, _Eve_. Kau telah membuat Natal yang cukup meriah bagi orang lain."

" _Dengan senang hati_."

 **END.**

 _ **A/N :** enaknya nerusin yg mana?_

 _ **-MelliFlouse-**_


End file.
